HCIS
by TheLadyInGold
Summary: "And we'll have some agents on loan from... other places." "Other places?" Gibbs inquired skeptically. Vance sighed. "Other countries. It's a little unorthodox, but they've all been extensively vetted and proven to be the best in their fields." They've been assigned to work a case... involving America. Semi-crossover with NCIS. Human names used, but not really AU.
1. Main Office, Navy Yard

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Hetalia and NCIS are the property of their respective owners.**_

"You wanted to see me... Director?" The silver haired man inquired, poking his head through the stainless steel doors.

"Ah, Gibbs," NCIS Director Leon Vance replied, motioning for him to take a seat. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the office and seated himself across the desk from his boss. Vance got straight to the point and told him, "We need to talk."  
Gibbs groaned. "What now, Leon?" he asked, with a faintly (for him anyway) confrontational tone. Vance looked up and shook his head.

"Nothing like that, Jethro," he replied. "I spoke with Special Agent Torres at the Norfolk field office... and they have a problem." He looked intently at Gibbs, who just tilted his head, raised an eyebrow, and said nothing. Vance continued, "The problem is, the have a whole crop of probies and not enough experienced field agents."

"So you want to take my team to fill the gaps," Gibbs answered dryly.

"Only temporarily," Vance replied. "And we'll have some agents on loan from... other places."

"Other places?" Gibbs inquired skeptically. Vance sighed.

" Other countries. It's a little unorthodox, but they've all been extensively vetted and proven to be the best in their fields." Gibbs shrugged and headed for the door. "Anything else you care to tell me, Leon?" He asked.

"They'll be here this afternoon," Vance answered him. "Also, due to some threats originating in the Middle East, we're reinstating the Mossad liaison post. Their officer will also be here this afternoon..." Gibbs started to say something, but then Vance added, "She's been vetted too. No need to worry." Gibbs nodded and turned to leave the office.

"Gibbs," Vance called, and the other turned back to him.

"This is only temporary. You have my word." Gibbs exchanged a long look with Vance, then left to break the news to his team.

"They want us to do what?" Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo said incredulously.  
"It's only for a little while, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded. Tony still didn't look convinced... the other two team members, Agent Tim McGee and Agent Ziva David, stared at each other in confusion before turning their eyes back to Gibbs.

"How long?" Ziva asked.

"Director didn't say," Gibbs answered.

"Why us, boss?" McGee asked in confusion.

"Because you all are the best the agency has," Gibbs replied, looking at them all one by one.

At that moment, the elevator "dinged" and four people exited, all bearing visitor passes: the first was a skinny, bespectacled young man with his blond hair in a bowl cut. Immediately following him was a short woman with long brown hair held back on one side with a flower barrette. The third was a man of medium height with brown hair, hazel eyes, an odd curly cowlick that stuck out on the right side of his head, and a scowl that seemed etched into his face. Bringing up the rear was a woman who... surprisingly looked quite a bit like Ziva.

Vance, who had just come down from his office, greeted the group of new arrivals. "Welcome to the Navy Yard," he told them pleasantly. They all greeted him politely in return, and then Vance turned to his regular agents.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you Agents Von Bock, Hedervary, and Vargas," they each stepped forward as their name was called, "and also, due to some... activity in the Middle East, our Mossad liaison, Officer..."

"Eilat?" Ziva gasped. The young woman smiled.

"Hello Ziva... you look wonderful," she answered. "America is a wonderful land... I can see that this country has been good to you." Ziva rushed forward and hugged her tightly.

"You two already know each other?" the perpetually nosy Tony asked.

"Of course we do," Ziva exclaimed excitedly. "She's my..." the other woman frowned a little, and Ziva hurriedly added, "friend from my school days." Vance continued on where he had left off, "Mossad Officer Eilat Hatikvah. Now, as you may have already heard, this is only a temporary situation," and here he looked at Ziva, Tony and McGee. "Agent Torres needs your help, and you are the best of the best."

"And we will do our best Director," Ziva replied.

"At least I'm not going back to agent afloat," Tony grumbled. McGee by now was already quietly chatting with Agent Von Bock (whose first name, everyone soon discovered, was Eduard).

"In addition, we will have a forensic specialist and medical examiner on loan to assist Miss Sciuto and Dr Mallard, due to our suddenly increased caseload," Vance added, silencing everyone...

"Abby's gonna love that," McGee remarked wryly. Gibbs looked at Vance with his eyebrows raised as if to say, "And you were going to tell me that when, Leon?"

"All right," Vance declared, finishing the conversation. "DiNozzo, McGee, David... you'll report to Norfolk first thing tomorrow. Von Bock, Hedervary, Vargas... report here, tomorrow, 0700 and Agent Gibbs will brief you." He nodded abruptly and climbed the stairs to his office.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Agent..." Tony began, addressing the Hungarian woman.

"Hedervary," she replied with a pleasant smile. "Erszebet Hedervary, but everyone just calls me Erszi or Liz." Tony took her right hand and kissed it... Ziva rolled her eyes.

"What do you think of America, Liz?" Tony continued with his most charming grin. Von Bock looked up from his conversation with McGee and chuckled. Even Agent Vargas, who was standing off to the side by himself, uttered a small snicker.

"Oh, I've been here plenty of times... here in D.C., New York... I know the area well," Erszi replied pleasantly.

"So sightseeing wouldn't be your thing," Tony said, arching an eyebrow. "So... would dinner interest you?" Erszi laughed, as did Eduard and Vargas...

"Well, I'd have to check with my husband," she answered sweetly, lifting her left hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. On her ring finger sparkled a fairly sizeable diamond. "I'm not entirely sure what his schedule is yet."

"What does your husband do for a living, Erszi?" Ziva asked, stepping closer to the other woman.

"Oh," Erszi exclaimed. "He's helping your forensic scientist... Annie? Abby?"

"Abby," McGee answered.

"Yes, that's right," Erszi answered. "He may have already gone to the lab..."

Eilat joined Erszi and Ziva and the three female agents began chit-chatting, Ziva telling Erszi and Eilat about Abby. "You'll both like her I think..."

Eduard and McGee were enthusiastically discussing online gaming, so Tony decided to converse with Vargas. "So, what's your story?" he asked the other man.

Vargas scowled a little and replied, "I guess I'm here to fill in for you..." Tony's ears perked up when he heard the Italian accent.

"Italiano?" Tony inquired in the aforementioned language... Vargas' face brightened a little.

"Si," he replied. "Il mio nome Lovino." Tony grinned and answered, "E 'un piacere conoscerla, Lovino...Quale parte d'Italia sei?"

"Roma," Lovino replied. "Ma io ho un fratello che vive a Venezia."

"Well, Lovino... I think you and I need to go hit Arlecchino's sometime," Tony told him, lightly punching his shoulder. "Good food... real Italian food... and the prettiest waitresses in the Metro area..."

"Che suona bene," Lovino responded, eyes twinkling.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Okay... you really need to be somewhat familiar with the TV program NCIS to understand the dynamics in the office here. I tried to choose countries that somewhat matched the agents in the office. Tony and Romano- both Italians that like expensive stuff, are incurable flirts, and can't take a joke when the joke's on them. Ziva and Hungary- never underestimate them because they're pretty or they'll mop the floor with you. Estonia and McGee- technogeeks. And no, this is not an AU... Hungary, Estonia and Romano ARE nations. Also appearing will be: Poland who will be assisting Abby- do I even have to explain it? and England with Ducky. America will also be central to the plot... but you'll have to keep reading to find out why._

_The Mossad officer is Israel. Her first name, Eilat, is a girl's name that means "grove of tall trees". It's also the name of a port city in the south of the country. Her last name, strictly speaking, I don't think is a "real" last name... but it is the title of Israel's national anthem. So I opted to use it for her surname._

_ I'm going to throw out a little question with a prize for the answer: Ziva was a Mossad officer, and her father is director of the agency. So it's very possible that she would know who Eilat really is... what do you think she was going to say? Prize for the answer, but you have to guess right before I tell you what it is!_

_I do have to warn you that the whole story will be slightly cracked and there will be a few crack pairings throughout... but they won't be the main focus of the story. The only two sure ones will be America/Israel and established Poland/Hungary... (yeah, I know... I ship AusHun hard... but I needed someone to match Abby, okay? And I thought the fabulous Polskidoodle was a better fit.) Any others will be one-sided._

_So, I hope you enjoy. I think it will be fun._


	2. Labby, or Forensics

"GIIIIIBBS!" Forensic scientist Abby Sciuto wailed as she strode across the office, waving a sheet of paper, the heavy soles of her combat boots thumping on the floor. "What is this?"

Gibbs looked up just in time to have the paper shoved under his nose. "You know Abby does not play well with others in her lab!" she cried indignantly. Gibbs squinted and frowned.

"I don't have my glasses, Abbs," he replied, although he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Why is Vance doing this?" she growled. "You know how much success I've had with other people in my lab! How much? None! This is bad, Gibbs, really bad... like a worldwide shortage of Caf-Pow bad. Like Sister Rosita spraining her wrist before our big tournament bad..."

Abby started to rant about the order. "And not only that, he's sending away my Tony! And my Ziva! And my McGee! He's breaking up our family again, Gibbs... don't let him..." Gibbs put a hand up to calm her.

"Abbs," he began... when the elevator dinged again and its lone passenger stepped off, visitor pass in hand.  
Both Gibbs and Abby looked up to see an... interesting young man walking toward them. He was a little on the shorter side, with shoulder length blond hair and striking green eyes. But his clothing was the most attention-grabbing attribute: the first thing that caught one's eye was his shoes.

They were black, knee-high patent leather boots that laced up the front and were adorned with hot pink stars on the sides... he also wore hot pink jeans (tucked into the boots) and a long sleeved white shirt under a black t-shirt with a silver kitten wearing black framed geek glasses printed on the front. To top it all off, he was carrying a huge zebra print bag and was wearing an armload of brightly colored jelly bracelets.

"Like, dzien dobry!" he greeted them cheerfully. He had a strong eastern European accent and seemed very friendly. "I'm, like, totally lost! Do you know where the..."

"Are those Mad Dash shoes?" Abby interrupted, gawking at the young man's shoes.

"Tak, they are! You like?" he replied, posing like a model in them.

"I love them! I've been trying to get a pair like that forever!"Abby exclaimed. "Where did you find them?"

"You want? I can, like, totally hook you up! No problem!" the man replied, grinning.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs interrupted, extending his hand to the man. "And you are?"

"Oh, tak," he answered. "Feliks Lukasiewicz. As I was saying, this is a big-as building and I'm, like, totally lost. I'm trying to find the Forensics lab and..." he pulled a paper from his pocket "Abby Sc... Sc..."

"Sciuto?" Abby filled in. This was her assistant?

"Tak, I guess," Feliks replied, showing her the paper. "I..." he laughed sheepishly. "I ended up in the autopsy room. The doctor, he was, like, slicing and dicing... _(A/N Gawd, Feliks... you're morbid)_ good thing I have a totally strong stomach. So... are you Abby?"

"Yeah... you're my assistant?" she asked, in slight disbelief. Even though she still didn't want anybody in her lab, she was beginning to think that this guy wouldn't be that bad. Not worldwide-Caf-Pow-shortage bad or Sister-Rosita's-sprained-wrist bad. But still... maybe she could convince him to just stay out of her way and find other things to do.

"Tak, I guess... like, whatever you need me to help with," he answered cheerfully. Abby looked him up and down.

"I guess... I'll take you to the lab and show you around," she finally said with a somewhat reluctant tone.

"Totally righteous!" Feliks exclaimed.

Just then, Ziva noticed Abby was in the office and motioned for Erszi and Eilat to follow her. "There's Abby that I was telling you about, I'll introduce her," she told the other two women, making her way toward Abby and Feliks. (The four guys- Tony, Lovino, McGee and Eduard- had all gone for lunch.)

"Well, there you are," Erszi called when she spotted the young man. "Get lost or something?"

"Tak," he answered, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "This is my totally fabulous wife, Erszebet," he told Abby. "She's going to,like, be working here too... Erszi, this is my totally cool new boss Abby. Doesn't she, like, look great?"

"It's nice to meet you, Abby," Erszi responded, grinning as she shook Abby's hand. "Ziva has been telling us about you and from your description, it sounds like the two will get along just fine."

Ziva introduced Eilat to Abby after that, and after the standard getting-to-know-you chitchat, the group dispersed to their various work areas: Erszi went with Ziva, who had been tasked by Gibbs to show her around the building, Eilat went to Director Vance's office to meet with him, and Feliks and Abby went to the elevator that would take them to the forensics lab.

When the elevator doors closed, Feliks turned to Abby with a friendly grin. "I know you're not, like, happy about me being here," he told her.

She sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

"Tak, I could see it. I _**CAN**_ totally see it," he amended.

"Look," she answered. "It's nothing personal... you seem like a really great person, and really smart, and funny... and you have really great taste in clothes... it's just..." He said nothing, just tilted his head a little and looked at her. "Abby doesn't play well with others when it comes to her lab," she finished, repeating what she had told Gibbs earlier.

"Well, then... I'll just, like, only do what you tell me to," he answered. "And I promise I won't touch any of the toys."

She managed a small smile as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "Now, this is Abby's lab, or as some people call it, 'Labby'. Keep your hands and feet behind the railing, and no eating, drinking or flash photography."

Feliks' eyes widened as he looked around. "Righteous," he whispered as he took in the view...

Abby walked him through all the equipment, explaining a few things about each piece, and he listened attentively, nodding and being careful not to touch anything. He even asked some surprisingly in-depth questions that suggested he really knew his stuff. "Now," she continued, turning to him. "I have a few rules."

"Go for it," he answered.

"One," she began, "always keep your hands where I can see them. I had a completely crazy nutjob as an assistant, and... just keep them where I can see them." At this, he held his hands up and wiggled his fingers. She smiled a little and continued. "Two, if you want Caf-Pow, get your own..."

Feliks frowned. "Caf-Pow?"

"caf-Pow," she answered, picking hers up from her desk and waving it under his nose, "the nectar of the gods... or at least of hardworking forensic scientists. So, anyway, no drinking my Caf-Pow. And, three... if you don't like my music, get earplugs. Got it?"

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just turned on her player... "What's wrong with this music? It's, like, totally great! What's the band's name?"

"They're called Black Cat White Rat," Abby answered.

"There's like, this band where I come from called Krzyk that sounds a lot like them," he said enthusiastically.

"Really," Abby replied. "I'll have to listen sometime. I always love finding new music..." She grinned at him.

"Tak, I'll get you some of their stuff to listen to! And," he said with a grin, "what size shoe do you wear? I can, like, totally get you a pair of these boots..."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Please read these author notes... I wrote them, so I intend for them to be read..._

_Okaaay... I actually sat and watched a few episodes (we have seasons 1-8 on DVD) in an attempt to write Abby's character right... It may seem like she's warming up to Poland a little too quickly, based on her past interactions with people in her lab (Chip, Fred Rinnert, etc), but there IS a reason for that. Trust me, please. I'm going somewhere with it._

_Isn't Po's outfit great? Haha..._

_Just a reminder... any pairings I do throw in here aren't central to the story. Really. _

_I realize we still haven't run into Ducky yet, but... he was busy, okay? Like Po said, he was slicing and dicing... ewww, I mean performing an autopsy. So yeah._

_I know I've thrown in some Polish throughout, so a quick disclaimer: My upload screwed up all the special characters. My apologies. "Dzien dobry" is like a "good day" type greeting. "Tak" means yes. _

_Black Cat White Rat and Krzyk (Scream) are both fictional. Of course._

_Once again, I own nothing at all. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged, but flames... well, Abby will be able to tell you what kind of accelerant was used to start them. :D_


End file.
